


Fassad

by Kiiyah



Series: ~ Ficelets Collection ~ K-Pop Edition [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Late at Night, Overthinking, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyah/pseuds/Kiiyah
Summary: Hakyeon can't keep up the mask, especially behind closed doors.





	Fassad

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. I have major write's block, so this is to pick me up to get me going again.

Everything is made to perish one day, whether it be now or later, time will decide.

With philosophical quotes like that, its no wonder life can become so easily bleak.

Honestly, he was in a good place. A group with members who doted and relied on him in tough times, a father and mother who loved him dearly and a career that surpassed his childhood expectations.

To those around him, the fans, complete outsiders, it seemed like he had it all.

He desperately wanted to believe that it was true. 

Hakyeon felt like a fool.

 

It was like that, on sleepless nights, with a sky filled to the brim with moonlight, that Hakyeon lay in bed, sick with thoughts that maybe he made the wrong decision somewhere.

That maybe another was out there, waiting for him to grasp its reins and pull forward.

He was restless and exhausted. A hard days work is supposed to make you feel like this, but usually, Hakyeon would find some sort of satisfaction from this. That he was doing okay, and his life wasn't a crumpled mess.

Though today he had not. In fact, he hadn't felt muchs satisfied, even in the weeks prior. It was pitiful.

He couldn't fathom why he was feeling like a total failure even though his shelf was lined with trophies, awards VIXX had recieved through determination and practice.

His skin felt cold and chapped, the hairs standing on end as a metaphorical draft tickled the surface.

This anxiety welled deep inside and trickled along his veins like thick poison, and that's when he knew exactly what was happening.

It was another panic attack. "Hopefully-" he thought as he swallowed down the boulder in his throat, "it won't be as bad as the last one."


End file.
